


Lovers

by Cala



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-19
Updated: 2005-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby's lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

_Click_

There's a reason why it didn't work out between her and McGee. While he was very intelligent and adorable, he wasn't as open-minded as Abby liked her lovers to be.  
Tim wasn't bad in bed. In fact, he was very good. Abby enjoyed gentle and slow sex they had, but she also missed the wild and dangerous.  
There was nothing dangerous about Timothy McGee.

 _Gasp_

Affair with Tony was brief and intense.  
Abby didn't expect anything else. After all, it was Tony. Abby couldn't recall any lover before him who would give her so much pleasure and so much fun.  
She knew her body very well and yet Tony was able to find new spots that drove her crazy.  
Once again, she wondered why none of his women stayed longer than few weeks. As great as it was, something was missing in her relationship with Tony.

 _Shiver_

McGee was too innocent to give her present she'd enjoy. But Tony was different. He gave Abby pair of handcuffs as a split up gift. He said that he really wanted them to stay friends. Hell, if she ever would want to get back together, he'd leave any girlfriend of the moment for her.  
Those handcuffs were the prettiest in her collection.  
And her new lover found it extremely arousing that it was Tony who gave it to her.

 _Moan_

At first, Abby couldn't believe it was happening. She was calling herself a lot of names, but she never thought she had a Daddy kink. When she did think about it, it had a certain appeal. Add to that the thrill of dating her coworker and the whole 'wrongness' of the situation...

 _Cry_

Now, she thinks that there isn't anything about this new relationship that she doesn't love.  
Those hands, firmly bringing her to the edge and keeping here there for what always seems like eternity.  
Those lips, gently kissing marks on her wrists left by Tony's handcuffs.  
That voice, whispering to her. Asking her if she imagines Tony holding her hands, instead of the metal bracelets. Asking her if she'd like Tony to restrain her while the other man does whatever he wants to her.  
Only one person knows her so well and feels comfortable enough to use Abby's deepest fantasy against her.  
That's what make him so dangerous.  
That's what Abby loves about him.  
That's what makes her cry his name every time she's over the edge.  
 _  
Gibbs_


End file.
